A prophecy and a Viking: Divergent paths
by Cpt.Carnage
Summary: Not the sequel but a little spin-off on the first AU, only a single detail is changed and the world is plunged into an alternate reality with dire consequences. Families are broken and old friends now stand separated as enemies, yet destiny is a funny thing.


**A quick word of explanation, this is NOT the sequel. This is just a little spin-off I made to satisfy my love for the darker stories and alternate timelines. It is by no means canon in the Prophecy and a Viking storyline nor httyd in general. I know it has been a long time but trust me I worked a long time on this. Most of it was written on my phone so, it tends to take a while.**

 **Warning: happy ending not included for shippers. Caution is advised. Having read the original story is highly advised, otherwise this will make no sense at all.**

 **Castigo Xusto, Imperial prison camp, Barbaric archipelago, 274 ADF**

'Everything has gone to shit. And one can take that quite literally. One moment we Vikings were a proud people, then the blind ambition of a sole man plunged us all into the abyss. How did it get this far one might ask... well, I sometimes don't believe it myself.' The 26 year old Astrid Hofferson thought as she hauled herself out of her bed and into her regular clothes. A normal red tunic she usually wore, some leggings, fur boots and her leather skirt. No shoulder pads nor spikes. They weren't allowed and after this many years the Vikings knew they should adhere to the rules.

'Things used to be different...' She thought as she stepped outside the small hall that functioned as hers and her family's home and out into what looked like a village, but was actually one giant prison complex. Viking style halls filled the area only broken by the regularly placed watchtowers and separation walls. They were strong and looked intimidating. As punishment for what they had done.

'It all began some eight years ago. Well technically it started over 26 years ago with the dead of the first heir, Hiccup Haddock the Third. In that moment Spitelout Jorgenson, one of our former chief's most trusted allies and friend decided that his family was better suited for ruling the village. He forged a plan to try and take power from our chief, Stoick Haddock. We tried to stop him... but we failed. Somehow Spitelout managed to grab power through the abduction of the second heir, a young girl named Hicca Haddock the Fourth. This happened eight years ago. Hicca disappeared after a raid led by both Outcasts and Berserkers, she was never found after that and presumed dead. Spitelout used this to make Stoick look unfit to rule, crazy thing is that it worked. Spitelout took power and vowed to make Vikings strong and feared once again. For this he needed an enemy. We had no idea what kind of a shitstorm we would end up in.' Astrid thought as she quietly made her way through the village towards what was supposed to be an imitation of their original Great Hall they once had on Berk. Knowing she was constantly watched by the Imperial soldiers on the catwalks of the watchtowers above her.

'Spitelout eventually found an enemy. A nation south of the Archipelago called the Draconian Empire. He found the one detail that rallied all the other tribes into battle as well. They rode dragons...' She thought as she instinctively ducked her head down when one of the creatures flew over. 'We thought they wouldn't be able to stand against the ferocity of the Barbaric Archipelago,... we were dead wrong. Spitelout based himself on information and maps almost a century old, a fatal mistake. We were ill prepared for what came for us after our initial surprise attack. We attacked several coastal villages in the north of the draconian continent and somehow by sheer luck managed to assassinate the ruling emperor and empress. Nobody knows how we managed that last one, but the retaliation was unlike anything we had ever seen. You see the Draconian Empire by then was experienced in the art of industrial warfare for almost a 100 years. After the initial panic and confusion the Empire rallied again and unleashed a tide of destruction against us unlike anything ever seen. Some even proclaimed it to be the Ragnarok, I can't even remember how much Viking blood was shed in the counterattack. We were driven of the continent rapidly and fled in disarray, but to the Draconians it wasn't enough. Their new empress was less than forgiving towards us for murdering her parents. The Imperial Army swept over the Archipelago like a tsunami of blood, steel and fire. Crushing any resistance... beneath an iron boot.' Astrid though as she and several other Vikings stopped in their paths when a Draconian patrol of four troopers passed them from the opposite direction. They were scary looking soldiers clad in identical armours and a helmet that concealed their entire head and had them look out of T-shaped visors. Some say that every Imperial legion has their own personalised decal for their armour and are trained to peak condition. And Astrid believed them since these soldiers had the white and yellow decal, fourth legion she had heard people say. Many Vikings averted their eyes from the passing soldiers out of shame or fear. Astrid herself had not forgotten her own scars from the war.

'The war was short and devastating. Using weapons we had never seen before, raining fire and death from above. Berk village was burned to cinders while me and the surviving villagers were chained up and marched of the island while the Draconian troops watched. We were brought to this very camp in which the rest of the survivors from the Archipelago were housed as well. Later we learned we were rather lucky, tales of the destruction of Outcast Island reached us not long after.' Astrid remembered as she came off the stone paved roads and scaled the short stairs up to the imitation Great Hall. Along the way she had linked up with the twins and Fishlegs. They were the only teens she still hung out with after Spitelout's betrayal was made public. His son was placed on another part of the island and Spitelout had long since perished due to a bomb blast. The four teens continued in silence, they had this rule not to talk too much outside, and frankly they didn't want to.

'Since then Vikings have lived under the iron fist of the Empire, a horrible fate for the once proud people.' Astrid reminisced as she and her friends got their breakfast and sat down at their regular table.

"So, what do you guys have today?" Ruffnut asked absent minded, she was referring to the task every inhabitant got each day to keep them busy. And to produce goods for the Empire.

"I'm in the forge with Gobber..." Fishlegs replied dully.

"Gods, you'd expect a little more enthusiasm from your fiancé wouldn't you..." Ruffnut deadpanned. They had gotten together a few years back after the defeat. To find a little happiness in the dark times.

"Sorry honey." Fishlegs corrected. "It's a little early and things aren't looking the brightest."

"Right...sorry..." Ruffnut conceded.

"I have textile duty." Tuffnut put in his two cents.

"I've got lumber duty... again." Astrid said.

"Lucky you, at least you can get out of this prison." Ruffnut said.

"The entire island is a prison Ruff. It isn't much better out there, almost constant dragons flying over isn't helping the nerves." Astrid said.

The four teens nodded and had their breakfast in silence. Afterwards they stood up and went their respective ways for the day.

Astrid made her way to the outer perimeter wall, the wall that separated the village from the forest that still remained on the island. At the gate there was a small supply station operated and guarded by Imperial troops. There she waited in line for a tool. There weren't many Vikings queuing yet so the wait wasn't very long. That and Imperial troops worked very efficient.

"State your name please." The soldier at the desk said. He was helmet-less and was sifting through a thick book which contained all the names of the people in the camp. Behind him there were shelves of all kind containing tools the Vikings could use for their duties, and two more soldiers with helmets this time flanking the shelves with their crossbows ready. Astrid had long since learned that these guys don't fuck around.

"Astrid Hofferson." She said.

"Astrid Hofferson, lumber duty." The soldier at the desk said before standing up and taking a lumber axe out of the shelves behind him. "Here you go, you should be aware of how it works. Have a productive day." He said as he handed her the axe, she only nodded in affirmative.

'Here is to another boring day...' She signed as she walked out the outer perimeter gate and towards the nearby forest edge.

 **At the same time, encampment guard tower**

'Every day I watch them, walking around in their now daily lives. I see faces I used to know, faces I saw each and every day. Faces who used to look at me with scorn and disappointment, now they looked at me with fear in their eyes or not at all. And they don't even know it's me.' Lieutenant Hicca Horrendous Haddock of the fourth Imperial legion signed quietly as she watched the very people who she once called her fellow villagers down below her while she kept watch on top of one of the guard towers. Things had changed in the past eight years, and her with it.

It all began with a joint Outcast/Berserker raid in which Hicca was abducted. She only woke up hours later on a strange ship filled with strange people. She stayed there locked up by those people in a small cell until the ship itself was attacked a few days later. The attackers turned out to be a detachment of the Draconian Imperial Navy doing patrols around the border. They rescued her out of her cell and brought her to the mainland for treatment and identification. Over time she began to like the Draconians, their culture and beliefs really fitting in with herself. And because of the way they treated her with so much care she decided to stay. Draconia was much better than her treatment on Berk, sometimes one has to think of one self.

Afterwards she learned of the Empire's history and the current state of the war. Overwhelmed by the sheer patriotism she experienced when watching a parade march she decided to enlist as well and do her part for her new home. And then things got rather hectic.

After bonding with a dragon, which was an almost magical experience, she entered boot camp where she by sheer luck ran into Marshall Commander Valentine Crysor, leader of the fourth legion she now served. But what was interesting is that he recognised an almost uncanny resemblance to a good friend of his, they got talking and the more Hicca said the clearer it became. Valentine then pulled Hicca out of boot camp to meet his friend, who incidentally turned out to be her long lost older brother.

'To meet Hiccup was strange to say the least. Awkward would be the word best used. When we met we had a very long conversation about both our pasts, this is how he found out about his Viking history. In the end it all went well and we adapted as brother and sister. Even his adoptive family accepted me into their ranks, finally I had found a place I could belong. But good times don't last for a long time however.' Hicca reminisced as she watched the last of the Vikings disappear inside what served as a Great Hall. Then she turned herself to the island command centre. A large square building that towered over the island, it contained the Imperial command structure for the island as well as the troop barracks and dragon hangars.

Truthfully Hicca wasn't on duty yet but she liked to clear her head in the mornings. A quiet walk along the guard towers did just that. But as her shift drew closer she headed back to the command centre to pick up her dragon, Elysia.

'The dream ended when the Viking clans staged a surprise attack on the northern coast. We don't know how many people died that day, but rough estimates say a lot. They also managed to kill the Emperor and Empress, they were there by chance and were caught in the crossfire. They killed the only people who I could look up to except my real mom. And Hiccup didn't fare much better.' Hicca thought as she passed the entrance of the command centre and saluted the guards.

'The Empire was shocked by the death of their rulers. Command was thrown into disarray and for a moment it looked like we might lose a lot more than just the royal family. You know, because of the war with the Norn...'

'But then came the turnaround, in the form of the now new Empress. Maery and my brother brought order in Imperial command swiftly and Maery decreed that the Imperial army should not lose its momentum, the war would continue. In those moments a couple of decrees were ratified that would change the course of Imperial history. Before we would've been happy with our nation free and the war being over. The shock of our rulers deaths changed that objective, Draconia would no longer hold back. The world wanted a war...they would get a war.' Hicca remembered as she scaled the stairs towards the hangar.

'After the initial chaos the Imperial ranks closed again and unanimously turned towards the enemies of the Empire. All troops were recalled from shore leave and even the navy was turned around to aid in the offensive. I returned to boot camp while Hiccup rushed towards the frontline to coordinate. Maery decreed that the war needed to be won no matter the cost, the release date for the juggernauts was pushed forward and training was intensified, something I know from experience.'

'All that mattered in the end is that the Viking forces were smashed in the counterattack, send running after they lost so many of their own when the Imperial hammer struck. But it was not enough that the Vikings just retreat, Maery decreed a punishment was required. And the rest of the population agreed. It is this way the Empress earned her name, Maery the Conqueror. I never saw the Archipelago offensive, when I finished training I was sent to the Norn front. But that is another story,... for another time.' Hicca thought as she walked into the hangar and made a beeline to where her dragon, Elysia, was getting saddled.

"Lieutenant! Good morning, she's all saddled up, ready to go!" The handler reported as she got close.

"Thank you private, you're dismissed." She said waving of the handler and turning her attention to Elysia.

"Hey girl, ready for some patrols?!" Hicca asked enthusiastically.

In response Elysia shook her head a few times, looked at her stomach, bounded up and pushed Hicca in the stomach with her nose.

"Oomph, okay okay. We'll get some breakfast first!" She laughed. Sometimes Elysia behaved very similar to Toothless, Hiccup's dragon.

"Well, let's go already!" Hicca said, she did not need to say that twice as Elysia bounded ahead of her. "Heh, always thinking about food huh..." She muttered shaking her head in an amused fashion.

 **Skies above Castigo Xusto, about an hour later**

Flying was seen as the ultimate expression of freedom in Draconia. To be free of the earths pull and soar amongst the clouds. This was what Hicca lived for.

Yet she had a job to do, patrol the skies and make sure the Vikings working outside the perimeter behaved. Since sometimes it was difficult to follow all of them by foot air patrols were deployed for extra oversight.

"Seems like they're behaving Elysia. Hopefully this flight will remain uneventful." Hicca said getting an affirmative growl from the dragon beneath her.

She kept flying patrol for some time until something caught her eye. "What the..., that's not normal." She said to herself as she saw a group of three of her fellow troopers standing around a single Viking who was still working like normal. Something fishy was going on so she started guided Elysia in a quiet glide down.

Lumber duty was one of the tasks Astrid somewhat enjoyed, mostly because it was the only time she could use an axe. The thing she didn't enjoy was being harassed on the job. Yet that was exactly what was happening right now.

"Looky here boys. You know these Vikings are all bones and fat but this one is looking mighty fine." One of a group of three soldiers said while obviously leering over her.

"I'll say..." A second one said. "I wouldn't mind having her for a night if you know what I mean..."

Astrid cringed at the leering comments of the soldiers as she tried to tune them out and focus on her job.

"I mean, look at those curves! Lose the Vikings outfit and I'd court her in an instant." The third commented.

"If she'd just lose the outfit all together there would be no need to court." The first said earning laughs from the other two. Astrid meanwhile was using all of her willpower not to lash out. She knew doing so would have dire consequences.

"Here, let me take a good look at you..." The second said as he stepped forward and grabbed her by the chin. Turning her around and making her look up.

Astrid couldn't take this kind of punishment. She pushed the offending arm away and stepped back, axe at the ready. "Get off...!" She seethed, but she only got laughs from the three harassers.

"Ooh, kitty has claws it seems." The first said.

"Maybe we should tame her a little..." The third proposed.

"Get away! I'm warning you!" Astrid threatened.

"What're you gonna do huh." The first asked mockingly.

"Just leave! Or I'll axe off your limbs!" Astrid shouted holding her axe close.

"Hehe, let's get her boys."

But before any side could make a move they all stopped when hearing a 'thud' sound not far behind the group of three soldiers. All four looked to see a fourth Draconian that had dropped out of the sky, and only seconds later a large purple-black Skrill landed behind the new arrival.

The three harassing soldiers jumped in an orderly line immediately while Astrid used this chance to take a few steps back. The new arrival was one of what she knew as dragon-riders, she knew that they were seen as higher ranked than the ground troops and this one looked intimidating.

Hicca was seething, no livid would be a better word to describe her state at the moment. The snippets of conversation she could pick up while silently gliding in were appalling. And it was Astrid they were bothering, she knew how much the girl hated being objectified. Astrid looked about ready to use that axe she was using for something else than cutting wood, and no matter how tempting it seemed she couldn't allow it. But she would make an example of these three.

While letting Elysia hover over the group, who were still unaware of her presence, she unhooked herself from the saddle and dropped down. The thud she made when hitting the ground in a crouch position gathered the attention of the small group, and then Elysia came down behind her as Hicca rose back to full height. It looked threatening to say the least.

The three soldiers jumped in line almost immediately. 'At least they do know basic discipline towards rank...' Hicca thought as she folded her arms behind her back and marched up to the group. 'But that won't save them...'

'Oh... not good.' Astrid thought as she saw the fourth Draconian drop from the sky. And this was the dragon rider variant, Vikings knew them to be some sort of officer. And that made them even more dangerous. Astrid subconsciously took a few steps back from the advancing rider.

"Gentlemen..." Hicca said in an even tone to conceal her anger. The three soldiers immediately saluted her when she stood in front of them.

"Lieutenant." The first one greeted.

"Would any of you mind explaining to me what's happening here?" Hicca asked in the same even tone. Meanwhile Astrid in the background started sweating, it would be no surprise if those three soldiers set her up as the villain in this situation. Yet she couldn't do anything.

"Yes ma'am, this Viking over there found it necessary to trash talk and threaten the soldiers on her majesty's service who were doing a scheduled patrol and bothering no-one." One of the soldiers said. "In response we wanted to teach her a lesson."

"Is that so...?" Hicca asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"All of you confirm this story...?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." The other two said.

Hicca nodded shortly. "Very well..." She said before turning and walking up to Astrid.

Behind her the three soldiers were silently celebrating and giving high fives at what they thought was a job well done. Little did they know what Hicca was planning.

Astrid took another step back and raised the axe she was holding when the rider came towards her. She was about the say something when the rider stopped and held up her hand. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." She said.

"What...?" Astrid said surprised.

"What?!" The three soldiers behind her said.

Hicca ignored the troops behind her and gave Astrid her undivided attention. "What happened here? What really happened here?" She asked.

"Well, I was just working. Trying to do my daily duty when those three saw the need to come and harass me..." Astrid began.

She was quickly interrupted by one of the soldiers she was telling against. "What! Why you lying little..."

Hicca swiftly turned around when the trooper interrupted and this time she used a not so subtle tone. "PRIVATE!" She barked in a volume that could rival Stoick's. "SHUT UP AND GET BACK IN LINE!"

The offending soldier figuratively jumped in surprise and straightened almost immediately. Hicca then turned back to an equally wide eyed Astrid, who knew a screaming officer was never a good sign.

"Continue please..." Hicca said evenly.

"Uh, okay... Respectfully ma'am. I just want to be left alone while I'm working. I have no time for... harassment." Astrid said.

"Is that all?" Hicca asked.

"Yes ma'am..." Astrid confirmed, fearing the worst.

"Very well. Thank you." Hicca said before twisting around and levelling her gaze upon the waiting group of soldiers.

"GENTLEMEN! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Hicca thundered.

Although the soldiers were wearing helmets one could clearly see they were struck with fear for the rage of the lieutenant. "... uh... ma'am we... uh..." One tried but was quickly shut up by a raging Hicca.

"SAVE IT PRIVATE!" Hicca shouted in their faces as she was now right in front of them. "I THINK I NEED NOT REMIND YOU OF WHO YOU ARE AND WHO YOU SERVE!" She thundered as she started pacing back and forth in front of the three.

"YOU THREE ARE SOLDIERS OF HER MAJESTY'S IMPERIAL ARMY. SWORN TO SERVE THE CROWN AND THE PEOPLE! ALL THE PEOPLE!" She blasted as she pointed towards Astrid. To great surprise of the latter.

"I DON'T THINK I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF YOUR DUTY TO THE CROWN YOU KNUCKLEHEADS! JUST WAIT UNTIL COMMANDER CRYSOR RETURNS HERE!"

"But... ma'am..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Hicca shouted while getting in the offending soldier's face. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST YOU THREE WAIT WHEN COMMANDER CRYSOR HEARS ABOUT THIS! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE SUSPENDED STARTING RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO COMMAND AT FUCKING ONCE! I'LL HAVE YOU THREE SCRUB LATRINES FOR A MONTH, AND IF I HEAR ANY OTHER COMPLAINTS I'LL MAKE YOU SERVE TOILET DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREERS!"

The group opposing her just nodded in fear. They had heard of the fiery temper of both Viking born officers. But never had they expected to be at the receiving end of it.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, ALL THREE OF YOU! MOVE!"

Even though they were shouted at in their faces by an angry officer they felt unable to move. Hicca was about to scream in their faces again when rescue came in the form of another rider. A fourth legion Raptor-trooper came running up to help, having been attracted by all the noise. He saluted and spoke to the bristling lieutenant.

"Permission to escort these three ma'am?"

"Granted." Hicca said in a much calmer tone, but still laced with anger. "Get them out of my sight, double time."

"Roger that, you heard her. Move it!" The Raptor rider ordered.

They didn't need to be said twice as they much rather run than be shouted at again by their sergeant. Only until the group was well on their way Hicca allowed herself to relax a bit in hopes of letting the rage and overdose in adrenaline wear off.

Astrid meanwhile just stood nearby not really sure what to say about the event that just happened. It was well known by the Vikings that Draconia was a ruthless Imperial regime with very strict regulations enforced by its army. Yet they did not know that they were just as strict with their own forces.

Hicca was still breathing heavily, in a fit of rage and adrenaline she grabbed her axe from her back and threw it in a nearby tree. Standing nearby Astrid jumped a little at the reaction and raised her lumber axe again. She'll be dammed if they think to harass her again.

Hicca noticed the defensive behaviour of her ex-tribemate and signed. 'Must have spooked her with my outburst.' She thought. Keeping an eye on Astrid out of the corner of her vision she walked to where her weapon was stuck, yanked it out and returned it to its place on her back. Then she turned to Astrid.

"Calm down, I'm not intending to hurt you." Hicca said.

"Could've fooled me." Astrid spat back, her lumber axe still held in a defensive position.

Hicca nodded. "Yes that seems understandable. Yet I'd watch how I say things if I were you. Others don't take lightly on being talked back like you just did." She pointed out while walking closer. She knew she wasn't in danger, Elysia had her back even though she had signalled for her to stay.

"What do you want?!" Astrid asked.

Hicca signed. "Nothing I guess." She said while walking past the Viking girl. Stopping when Astrid had just disappeared out of her vision, meaning she was almost right beside her. "You know... I used to look up to you Astrid..."

Astrid was shook. How could this random officer know who she was, nevermind what she meant by looking up to her. To Draconians the Vikings were just murderous thugs to be treated like dirt. Or at least that is how she thought it was.

"But I guess that was a long time ago. From a time where being part of the tribe meant being part of the family... shame I never got to experience that from the shadows..." She said the last part quietly. "Now that period has long since passed and we both stand on opposite sides." Hicca remarked still not looking at Astrid. "Maybe in a different timeline we could've been friends..." She said giving the girl a brief glance before walking up to Elysia and mounting her dragon.

"Have a good day miss Hofferson..." She said as a final salute before Elysia pumped her wings and both launched into the sky while Astrid just remained there on the ground. Standing in confusion of what just happened.

 **Several hours later**

 **Camp Berkian sector watchtower, afternoon, 274 ADF**

Some time had passed since this morning's events. The camp commander was absolutely livid when he heard what happened and the three offenders got their second sample of Viking rage coming from an officer of their own ranks that day. Meanwhile shifts had rotated and Hicca was currently on patrol duty and killing time by hanging on a guard rail one of the watchtowers. However she was distracted and constantly looking at the closed doors of one particular building in front of her. A small educational centre.

She was so distracted that she even didn't hear the camp commander walk up behind her. She only noticed when he was right behind her and startled her by speaking.

"You seem distracted..." He said.

Hicca jumped and turned around, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. She didn't bother with saluting because of their special relationship and because no-one else was around anyway. "Oh, it's just you." She said before punching him on the shoulder. "That's for startling me." She said before turning around again and leaning on the railing, the camp commander joined her only seconds after.

"What, it is my duty to make sure everyone does their job. That means you too little sister." He chuckled.

Yes, there he was. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, currently 26 years old and older brother to Hicca by four years. After serving over a decade he had reached top rank and was currently in command of the entire island, or prison depending how you looked at it.

Both might have been wearing helmets but Hiccup had no trouble reading his little sister's emotions. Such thing tend to come easy when you wear a helmet almost all the time. You learn how to read other's body language.

"Alright, speak up sis. What's bothering you?" Hiccup asked.

Hicca just signed and motioned her head at the education centre on the ground in front of them.

Hiccup looked in the motioned direction, it took him a few moments before understanding. "Ah, someone you know is in that building." He said. "Someone important?"

Hicca shrugged. "You could say that..."

"Family...?" Hiccup guessed getting a nod from his sister. Then he signed. "Mother of father?"

"It's mom..." Hicca said solemnly. "We've been here for three months now, I know she's in there. And still I haven't been able to work up the courage to walk up to her."

Hiccup meanwhile looked at her and quirked his head. But he didn't say anything as he wished for her to continue.

"I know what you're going to say, show no fear in the eyes of the enemy. But... she's my mom. Our mom... our whole surviving family thinks we're dead. I can't just walk up and reveal myself, who knows how they will respond. ...what if they reject me..." Hicca said the last part quietly.

Hiccup solemnly nodded at his sister's logic and placed a hand on her shoulder as mental support. "I can't predict what would happen if you do go to them Hicca, unlike you I have not a single memory or attachment to them. Yet a part of me does agree that you should go to her, even if it is only to tell them you're alive."

"I really want to though, yet I can't help but feel afraid of rejection... like everyone did in my youth. Except mom..." She said.

"Ah, so you're afraid of losing the one person who cared for you back then?" Hiccup asked.

"Essentially..." Hicca said.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Would it help if I came along?"

Hicca turned her head to look him in the eyes, well... visor. "You would?"

"Of course, but I'd come for you. Don't expect me to talk to her. It's too late for me..." Hiccup said.

"I think I can live with that." Hicca said with a small but sad chuckle. She knew what he meant, there wasn't much left for him and her parents to bond over. The only thing remaining was blood, in family and spilled blood.

"You want to go...?" Hiccup asked.

Hicca nodded. "Yeah, let's do it." She said before the two left the tower railing and went to find themselves a way to ground level.

They found themselves a ladder a few minutes later and made their way to the place where Hicca was sure her mother was. As they both marched through the streets they got looks from the few Vikings that were present nearby. They were mostly looking at Hiccup though since he was of higher rank. After eight years the Viking had learned the ranks of the Draconians. Safe to say they weren't used to seeing a Marshall-Commander marching through the streets. The two siblings payed no heed to the stares however, they were more than used to it. Instead they focused on the thing they were about to do, confront their mother.

"Remember Hicca, don't beat around the bush. Just go out with it, it make things so much easier." Hiccup advised.

"Got it..." Hicca said.

Hiccup pushed open the single wooden door to the building which led into a walled courtyard where the youngest would be able to run around safely and be educated by the older, more experienced and more patient Vikings. One such lesson was now taking place on the edge of the courtyard under the sun. They were able to do that now since the end of summer allowed it to be warm enough. A group of about ten younglings was seated on the ground in a half circle around an older woman who was seated on a simple wooden chair. The teacher in question has auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. Unlike most Viking women, she had a slim figure. She wore a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Hiccup didn't even have to guess to know who this was, and Hicca knew it too.

Hicca stopped in her tracks once she saw her mother sitting there, suddenly she wasn't so sure about doing this. She had stopped in the doorway but Hiccup had seen her freeze and laid his hand on her shoulder, an unspoken sign of support travelled between the two siblings. Hicca unfroze herself and stepped inside, Hiccup closed the door and followed after her. Both stopped at the edge of the courtyard near one of the wooden pillars for the roof and waited until someone noticed them.

They didn't have to wait to be noticed for long, white and yellow tends to stand out against a brown wooden background. Out of the corner of her eyes Valka could see movement at the edge of the courtyard, she wondered who it could be since there were very little visitors this time of the day. Except maybe Stoick but he wouldn't wait like that. She turned her head and almost immediately wished she didn't, Draconian troops usually meant trouble or a shakedown.

The younglings had noticed her slight distress as well as one by one they turned their heads and stared into the cold black or green visors of the two soldiers at the door.

"Hold on a second kids." Valka said to the children before raising her voice towards the inside of the building. "BERTHA, CAN YOU TAKE OVER FOR A MOMENT?"

From inside another woman came up. "OKAY, why... oh." She called back before seeing the two figures at the door. "Right." She nodded.

"Come on kids, go to Bertha. I'll handle this." Valka said as the younglings stood up and carefully made their way inside to Bertha, throwing worried looks over their shoulder as they went.

When they were all away and Bertha had been nodded to by Valka the two sibling finally came closer to the now alone Valka, who had stood up as well. She was worried for what this surprise visit was about since it was only two of them, so a shakedown was out of the question. The bad part about this was that it were two officers, and that spelled trouble.

"I assure you whatever the kids might have done was just childlike mischief, I'm sure there is no reason to..." Valka began before she was stopped by the male soldier holding up his hand.

"Don't worry ma'am. We aren't here for any of that, no-one is in trouble. We just want to talk." Hiccup said.

"What? What would there be to talk about, we already told you everything. We don't know..." Valka began.

"It's about your daughter." Hiccup said, effectively shutting Valka in her rant.

"Wha... but...my daughter...? Hicca...?" Valka choked.

Hiccup turned his head slightly and nodded to his sister. Giving her the signal to take over. Valka shifted her gaze as well now that the other soldier, female this time, took a step forward.

To Hicca this was the moment she had been wishing for years, and had been dreading for the past three months. She was now literally standing in front of her mother, staring into her eyes. Just little over a meter away from the woman who likely thought her to be dead. Subconsciously her hands were shaking, luckily for her only Hiccup noticed this and kept to his own. She had to do this herself.

"Yes...?" Valka said snapping Hicca back to the real world.

Hicca breathed out. "You might want to sit down for this ma'am. You really should." She said.

Valka heeded the advice and sat down in her chair whilst Hicca took place in front of her kneeling one knee so that they were somewhat eye level. Hiccup meanwhile had retreated to a nearby wooden pillar so he could keep an eye on them, but far enough so he didn't intrude. This wasn't his moment.

Valka was now intensely staring at the soldier kneeling in front of her, this day had gone really weird really fast.

"Please, don't freak out." Hicca said before unlocking her helmet. She then swiftly pulled it off her head and gazed into her mother's eyes with her very own.

Valka didn't understand. What had she meant with that? Before she could even respond the soldier raised her hand to her helmet, an audible CLICK was heard and the helmet was swiftly removed. But underneath was the last person on the planet she expected, she was staring into the eyes of... her own daughter.

Valka's mouth fell open, she even choked in her own breathing.

"H...Hicca...?" Valka asked, not believing her own eyes. She held up her hand to touch the face of the woman in front of her, gently. As if the face of her daughter would evaporate on touch.

Hicca closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, like she has done so many times before. "Hi mom..." She said quietly.

Valka got tears in her eyes, from joy and sadness. Yet she stayed where she was, finding herself unable to move.

"H...How...where have you been?... what happened to you?" Valka asked breathlessly.

"It's a long story mom, about eight years of it." Hicca said.

Valka then took in the fact of the uniform her daughter wore, namely the one of an Imperial. "You became one of them..." She said, strangely with no malice in her voice. Like it was a mere observation.

Hicca nodded. "I have, it was my choice..."

Valka nodded and placed both her hands on Hicca's cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay." She said.

Hicca looked confused. "You're not mad?" She asked.

"Oh honey, I could never be mad at you. I'm happy... happy you live and are safe." Valka said.

"But...but you hate us. We are the ones that destroyed Berk! The entire Archipelago!" Hicca said, trying to understand her mother's reasoning.

"But you're still my little girl. No matter what the Empire has done." Valka said as she eloped Hicca into a hug.

Hicca dropped her helmet and accepted the hug while a single tear escaped her eye. "I thought you would hate me..." She said with a small voice.

"I could never hate you my sweet, I'm just glad you're alive." Valka said before pulling out of the hug. "Now, what happened to you? Where have you been? What took you so long..."

Hicca signed at that last one. "War... war is what kept me..."

"After the raid, I woke up in some kind of prison ship. Turned out Dagur sold me after kidnapping me. I stayed imprisoned on the ship for several days until it came under fire from a Draconian navy patrol." Hicca said.

"They saved you..." Valka deduced.

"They did, brought me to the Draconian lands. Had the choice to come home, I didn't..." Hicca said.

"Why?" Valka asked. "We all thought you were dead..."

Hicca signed. "You have to understand mom, I wasn't really wanted on Berk. Save by you and Gobber, Berk had nothing for me to return you. I made a selfish decision that day, for I chose for my own happiness."

Valka opened her mouth to argue but chose not to, in a way her daughter was right.

"I enlisted after that, out there they gave me the chance to learn. To do something I could be proud of. It took the chance." Hicca said.

Valka nodded for a moment and then chuckled sadly. "And then we happened I guess, we Vikings did our thing and you all turned on us." She said.

"Not quite." Hicca said making her mother look up. "There were still some events in between..."

"Like what?" Valka asked.

"Well, I went into boot camp, met some friends and got to meet my br...uuuh..." Hicca started but stopped halfway because she was unsure she could even say this. She looked to the side where Hiccup was standing and incidentally listening to what she was saying. He gave her a small nod to say she should continue.

"Met who?" Valka asked. "Someone special?"

"Oh boy..., there's no easy way to say this. I did meet someone special, but not the way you think." Hicca said with a small laugh. "The thing is, the person I met more falls into the category of... lost family."

"Lost family...?" Valka asked with surprise. "But... the only living relatives we have live far in the east, not south on the Draconian continent. And they're no part of the Empire."

"Not yet..." Hicca said. "No, I'm talking about family believed dead. I'm sure the name Hiccup rings a bell to you."

Valka seized up instantly. That couldn't be possible right? RIGHT?!

"Honey, Hiccup died 26 years ago." Valka said unevenly. "Please don't play with my feelings like that."

"He didn't mom, he was right there. Waiting for us,... for me." Hicca said. "I was introduced when a friend noticed the family resemblance."

"So...he's still alive...?" Valka asked.

Hicca nodded. "He is..."

"Where is he now? Why did he never come find us?" Valka asked.

"He never knew, he never even knew his true origin until I told him." Hicca said. "He planned on coming to look for us after the war. But that plan crashed when..."

"When we attacked you..." Valka said. "He's an Imperial as well then...?"

"He is, adopted and raised by pureblood Imperial nobility. Got all the chances in life he needed." Hicca said.

Valka closed her eyes. "Thank Odin, where is he now?" She asked.

Hicca took a glance over her shoulder and smiled. "Closer than you might think." She said.

Valka noticed her daughters look and followed, but the only person she saw was the second soldier that came in with her. "Is he...?" She asked carefully.

Hicca nodded. "That's him..."

Valka made way to stand up from her chair and go greet her long lost son but was stopped when Hicca grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "That's not a good idea mom. Neither of you are ready..." She said.

"But... I'm his mother!" Valka argued.

"A mother he hasn't met in 26 years and has no emotional connection to." Hicca pointed out. "Look mom, I know it is hard but there's nothing you can do for him. Not now,... he might come around later..." She said giving her mother's shoulder a squeeze for support.

Valka looked at her daughter, still defiant of her logic that Hiccup doesn't want to meet her. Yet she had to agree, she didn't want to lose her as well now she knew she was alive. "Okay, I guess you're right. But you little lady... are going to tell me everything that has happened until now. I want to know." She said with conviction.

Hicca smiled. "There's the mother I remember."

And so Hicca began to regale her story as best as she could, though keeping out certain details about their adoptive family. She told about her quests, campaigns and all the things she did over the years. The adventures, the victories, defeats, loves and losses. Everything she could remember that she could tell her mother about. She went on for about an hour before she was interrupted again.

The door to the inside of the courtyard was opened and two third legion troopers ran in making a beeline for Hiccup. "Sir! We have a situation!" They said as they reached him.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Riots sir..., the Berserkers are at it again!" They said.

"Dammit! Dagur never learns does he!" Hiccup cursed before turning to his sister who had stopped her story. "Lieutenant! We're out of time, move!" He ordered.

"YES SIR!" Hicca shouted back before grabbing her helmet and standing up. "Time's up." She said before Valka grabbed her wrist, pulling Hicca's attention again.

"What's going on?" Valka asked.

"Riots, Berserkers likely." Hicca answered. "I can't stay mom. Duty calls." She said as she put on her helmet and locked it in place.

"Wait! Can I tell them? Can I tell the tribe about you?" Valka asked, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Tell them what you think is right." Hicca said with a distorted voice. "Just... keep the Draconian part out. Just a suggestion."

"Aye." Valka answered as she let go of Hicca's wrist. "Good luck..."

Hicca looked at her mother for a final second to give her a solid nod. Then ran off towards her brother as the two ran out of the courtyard full speed, out of Valka's sight again. She only just saw the forms of multiple dragons swooping down seconds before the alarms on the entire began blaring over the entire prison base.

Valka then looked at her palm, Hicca had left a folded piece of parchment in it. She folded it open and was greeted by a self-portrait of her now 22-year old daughter, underneath was a message in the same woman's neat writing. 'For if they don't believe you' it said. This day has turned from confusing to chaotic very fast, but the only thing she could think about was that her child, both of them were safe.

 **Great Hall, evening,** **274 ADF**

The day progressed with little difficulty for the Hooligans, that is excluding the island wide lock-down enforced at the start of the riots. But this was after eight years nothing out of the ordinary. Dagur and the Berserkers happened to revolt multiple times a year and while the smallest of children were frightened by the Imperial show of power, the adults knew that they would be left in peace if they just ignored it. Safe to say this was a lesson learned the hard way. Luckily the camp was separated by walls and with the blast-doors closed the only thing they heard was weapons clashing, screams and the occasional explosion.

Right now the Hooligans were gathered in their imitation Great-Hall for their evening meal. Astrid was like old times seated with her little group, the topic of the evening was of course... the riots.

"The Berserkers do never learn do they...?" Ruffnut said. "How many times has this happened now?" She asked.

Fishlegs opened his mouth to give her a precise answer but Ruffnut stopped him. "That was a rhetorical question honey."

"Rhetorical... since when do you know words sis?" Tuffnut asked.

"Since she hooked up with him of course." Astrid said pointing at Fishlegs.

"I can be smart when I want to." Ruffnut said. "Change of subject though, how was your day Ast? You looked troubled when you came back in today."

"... Interesting to say the least." Astrid answered after a brief pause. Gathering the interest of her friends even more.

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid then regaled the entire story of what happened that morning to her friends. From the harassment to the timely and unexpected intervention of an officer. But the thing that got the most frowns were the things that officer said just before she left Astrid again.

"So... you're saying that this woman came in and stood up for you?" Ruffnut said.

"I think you're missing the point here." Fishlegs said. "She said she looked up to you in the past. And, no offence, that certainly wasn't when we were already here."

"You mean that that woman knew Astrid before the war?" Tuffnut asked.

"Seems likely." Astrid said. "But I can't for the life of me figure out who it was."

"Maybe someone from the tribe?" Tuffnut said only to be debunked by his sister almost instantly.

"That's complete bullshit Tuff, no-one of our tribe left to be a soldier for the Empire. Before the ...thing... we didn't even know of its existence." Ruffnut said.

"What about someone from the other tribes? It is plausible since Berk got visitors from them every so often." Fishlegs deduced.

"Plausible, but why remain in service when your entire tribe is imprisoned or worse... killed." Astrid said.

The four gave this idea some though but gave up on it eventually. There wasn't anyone they could think of that fit the description. The meal progressed quietly after that until someone banged a cup on the elevated table, drawing the attention of the rest of the tribe.

Over the years Stoick and his family had regained the position of chief, of course this came to be only due to the Imperium allowing this limited form of self-governance. They were still reliant on the Empire for... mostly everything. Though this chiefdom did appease the Vikings of Berk a little and aided in their compliance, it also made it possible for Stoick or Valka to speak openly like a leader from their elevated table in the centre of the Hall. As Valka was doing now, much to Stoick's confusion.

"May I have your attention please." Valka spoke loud and clear. "I have some news."

The rest of the tribe present turned to Valka and stopped their private conversations. "Today I received news that as a mother brought hope to my heart and I hope will bring some to yours as well." She began, spiking interest. She took a deep breath and continued with the actual news. "Today I was told that my daughter, Hicca, is still alive..."

One could hear a pin drop after that announcement. Everyone had believed the old heir to be dead just like her older brother was some 26 years earlier. Stoick himself wasn't any better and very much didn't believe her but Valka continued nonetheless.

"She's alive and in contrast to us... afternoon I received a message from her telling that she was safe and pursued a path of her own choosing. She feels for us and wishes us the best." Valka said.

"Valka... what are you saying?" Stoick said solemnly.

Then Bertha piped up. "Is that what those two Imperials wanted this afternoon?" She asked through the Hall.

Valka nodded. "They regaled me the message at Hicca's request." She said spinning the story a little.

"And who says those Draconians aren't lying. Who knows what they'd do to break our spirits?!" Some Viking shouted from the back, getting some support in his claim.

"Honey, as much as I would like to believe you. They have a point... Hicca's been missing for eight years now and..." Stoick said solemnly.

"I have proof." Valka said simply, shutting up the discussion. "Look at this." She said as she unfolded the parchment with the portrait Hicca gave her. "It might have been years but I still remember my daughter's writing, and how she looked."

Stoick carefully took the parchment from his wife's hands and studied it. Then he came to the shocking conclusion he didn't remember how well his daughter could draw, but he did recognise her in the portrait. The living like-hood of his wife, only younger. A small tear slipped from his eye as he looked to the writing beneath. "For if they don't believe you." He read out loud.

Gobber meanwhile had leaned over from his seat and studied the picture. "Aye that's her drawing style, and that's her. Huh, she grew." He said.

"W...where is she?" Stoick asked his wife.

Valka hung her head. "I don't know..." She lied. "All I know is that's she's free somewhere in the world, doing what she always wanted."

"Must be terribly lonely." Bertha said from her seat. "Being so alone..."

Then Stoick stood, having given the portrait back to his wife knowing she would treasure it. "All that matters is that she's alive, she survived against all odds and above all is free!" He proclaimed before grabbing his tankard. "To that I will drink! And hope that I one day can see her again..."

"HERE HERE!" Was proclaimed throughout the hall.

Valka looked pleased over the Hall and dared a small peek upwards to the rafters where she knew the guards occasionally kept watch. Up there, in a dark corner. Was a lithe brunette looking down at her with a smile.

'Things might just work out...' She thought.

 **Several months later, Great-Hall, Snoggletog eve**

Snoggletog eve, the merriest day in the Vikings year. When grudges are put aside, new members are welcomed and is reflected on the past year. Even currently this tradition persists. Even under Draconian occupation the Vikings keep their hope alive. This year was no different, especially since the news that came several months back about the survival of the young heir. Over the passing months the Hooligans kept hoping on more news of her but nothing came and Valka kept her lips stiffly closed. This didn't damper the mood however, if Hicca the 'supposed' useless could remain free in the world there was hope for them yet.

Right now the mood was Vikings were mingling around without worries and for a moment the truth of the occupation could be temporarily forgotten. Meanwhile the chief, his wife and several of the tribe council were sitting at the central table enjoying their meals. But no-one was none the wiser of what was going on outside of the doors.

"Are you sure you want to do this sis?" Hiccup asked.

Hicca looked at her brother and their two dragons who were standing in the snow at the end of the stairs which led up to the Great-Hall, the Hall which she was about to enter. "I am. I must do this, I've waited long enough." Hicca said.

Hiccup signed. "You don't have to tell me how much you want to do this. But you must be mindful of the consequences, we don't know how the Vikings will react." He said.

"It'll be fine Hiccup. I can handle them." Hicca said confidently. "They know me."

Hiccup nodded. "Alright, just know I just want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt..." He said.

"I'm a Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Hicca joked. "Lighten up Hic, I'll be fine." She said before walking to the doors.

"I hope so Hicca... Thor I do..." Hiccup said quietly.

Hicca stood in front of the large double doors and prepared her knuckles to rap on the door, she was about to but paused after a moment. She couldn't shake this feeling of doubt. 'What if he's right...?' She wondered. She shook her head. 'No, I'll be strong. I can do this.' She thought as she balled her fist and knocked on the door powerfully.

"BANG BANG BANG!" The knocks on the door resonated through the Great-Hall gathering the attention. Stoick stopped his conversation for a moment and turned towards the door. They didn't expect anyone else to arrive this late on the evening since it was already dark and snow was falling outside. Not the kind of weather anyone would willingly go through.

"ENTER!" Stoick yelled at the door. In response the door opened and a single, snow-covered Draconian trooper walked inside. Most of the Vikings reacted hostile to its presence in the forms of glares and growls, but luckily none of them were drunk enough to try an attack. No-one however noticed how Valka seemed to perk up once she had a few moments to study the soldier, like there was some sort of recognition.

Hicca noticed all the growls and glares but tried to ignore them. She couldn't really blame them since she still wore her helmet. 'Everything will be okay, everything will be okay, everything will be okay..." She kept saying in her head out of nervousness.

She deftly marched up the steps to the central table and shook off the remaining bits of snow still lodged in the fur of her winter-gear. She stopped at an open spot at the central table and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What do you want?" Stoick asked with a little more venom then might have been necessary. Meanwhile he missed his wife's signals to calm down, that this wasn't who they'd expect.

"Nothing..." Hicca said through her helmet before raising her hands and unlocked her helmet, lifting it deftly off her head and shaking her hair loose. "Just wanted to wish you a happy Snoggletog." She said now without the obstruction of her helmet.

Two things happened in that moment, first Gobber's drinking hand slipped loose from its socked and clattered on the floor and second, the whole Hall became dead silent. Hicca observed the expressions around her. At first there was shock, disbelief, confusion apparent on all faces. Then came the secondary emotions, in case of her mother this was only translated as the loving look only a mother could give. But for the rest of the villagers their expressions quickly changed to doubt, resentment, anger and in some cases... disgust.

"Why are you here?!" Ack, one of the Vikings on the central table asked harshly. He was immediately scowled at by Valka.

"Don't you dare!" Valka shot back. "As she said she's here for Snoggletog."

"Dressed like that? I don't believe it!" Came a voice out of the crowd.

"You said she was free!" Was shouted at Valka.

"Valka,..." Stoick said. "Did you know?" He asked.

Valka signed. "Yes..., but that's no reason to treat her different."

"Like hell it is!"

"They enslaved us!"

"She's a traitor."

"She doesn't belong here!"

"SILENCE!" Valka screamed. She looked at her daughter to welcome her but the only thing she saw was Hicca with a hung head and a small tear running down her cheek.

"Mother, please... don't." Hicca said. "I've seen enough, and I shouldn't expect differently." She said before taking a small book from one of her pockets.

"What is that?!" Ack asked.

"It's a diary, a compressed regaling of what I've been up to. I was prepared to tell you myself,... but I'm not welcome it seems. Guess he was right..." She said as she laid the book on the table. "Mom, I leave this to you. Do with it as you wish, guess this is goodbye."

"Hicca..." Valka said beginning to stand up from her seat.

Hicca once again grabbed her helmet and made her way out of the Hall. "Happy Snoggletog to all... guess this was all just a waste of time..." She said as she put on her helmet again and without a word marched out of the Great-Hall again. Running in the last moments to be precise. Those nearby thought they heard faint sobbing, but they could never be sure.

"HICCA! WAIT!" Valka screamed as she launched herself from her seat, grabbed the book Hicca gave her from the other side of the table and barrelled out of the Hall in pursuit. Stoick and surprisingly Astrid followed not long after. Stoick did it because he unwittingly pushed away his only child again, Astrid did because she now finally connected the dots.

When Valka exited the Hall she found her daughter, crying her heart out in the arms of a man whose face she now saw for the first time and flanked by two of the most dangerous dragons known to Viking-kind glaring holes in her and anyone behind her.

Hicca was hysterically sobbing while Hiccup could do nothing but hold her and pat her on the head in a soothing gesture. "Shhhh, it's okay. Let it out, I'm here for you."

"SNIFF, I..I wanted to..SNIFF..to..SNIFF...whyyyy...!" Hicca sobbed.

Hiccup rubbed her hair and shushed her. "I know, I know... but you tried. And that already speaks of courage. Don't worry... I'll never leave you."

"H...Hicca?" Valka carefully asked drawing the attention of the man who she thought was her son, she couldn't really see when he had his head down.

Hiccup's head snapped up and glared dangerously at the woman, unconsciously holding on to his sister tighter than before. The message was clear, 'Leave her alone'

Hicca sniffed another time before turning her head. Red, puffy eyes looking at her mother like a beat-up kitten. "SNIFF...mom...?"

Valka took a step closer against all her instincts telling her to run. "Hicca honey,... whatever those idiots in there say. Your mother loves you, and always will..."

Hicca unhooked herself from her brother who protested a bit but eventually released her to face her mother, their mother.

"Honey, please... I'm not ready to lose you again..." Valka said.

Hicca came to stand right in front of her, only now it became apparent that they were almost the same height with Hicca taking the lead. However in this state she looked so much smaller. "SNIFF...mom..." She said before hugging her mother.

"Shhh, mom's here honey... I'm not going anywhere." Valka said.

Right at this moment Stoick closely followed by Astrid exited the Hall and met with the following sight before them. Valka hugging a clearly crying Hicca in full armour excluding the helmet, two black dragons of different species observing them, an auburn haired soldier in green armour standing in between the two beast and two helmets sitting on the large stone on the side of the stairs.

"V...Valka?" Stoick asked but he got no response from his wife. It was only about a minute later when he got an answer, but from the man in green instead.

"I believe you should leave them be for now Chief." Hiccup said.

"And who are you to speak against m... oh" Stoick said before noticing the resemblance. "H...Hicca...?" He asked confused.

"Close, it's Hiccup. But that's sir to you, now stand to the side and watch..." Hiccup ordered.

Stoick did as he was told. Meanwhile Astrid walked up behind him. "Sir, who's that?" She asked.

"If I ain't wrong, that's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hicca's older brother... and the camp commander." Stoick said with confusion.

Astrid frowned. "Sir, with all due respect. I thought Hiccup died."

"So did I lass... so did I." Stoick answered.

Meanwhile Hicca had managed to get her sobbing under control and looked to her mother again. "Mom, I..."

"Shhh, don't say anything my dear." Valka said as she laid a finger over her daughter's lips. "I understand your pain, and I won't ask you to come back. We have made you suffer enough. Go... make yourself happy, spread your wings my child."

Hicca chuckled. "I already did that." She said with a small laugh.

Valka gave a small laugh as well and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "The point still stands, you belong out there. Not cooped up here." She said as she released her daughter.

Hicca smiled. "Thanks mom,... for understanding." She said as she walked back towards her brother who already offered her helmet, which she took with a smile.

"Hicca." Valka called. "The book, what do I do with it?" She asked remembering the book.

"Read it, learn from it. Maybe it can help the tribe as well as it helped me." Hicca said before she called Elysia and walked off the steps. Hiccup offered a small nod before making ways to follow her.

"Hiccup, wait!" Astrid suddenly called.

Hiccup turned back around to face the shield-maiden that called his name. "What?"

"Is there a chance? Like Hicca, is there a chance for us to be free...?" She asked.

Hiccup signed. "That's not my decision. But here's my advice, show the crown that you're worthy. Show them you can be loyal and then maybe... not within this generation... but maybe the next. There will be a chance..." He said before turning away together with Toothless and went down the stairs.

Meanwhile the three Vikings remained at the top of the steps, they and every Viking who was capable to overhear their conversation pondering on these words. But Astrid, she would take them to heart...

 **(120 years later)**

 **Berk, Archipelago provincial capital, 394 ADF**

She was an example to all of us, a shining example of wisdom and courage. Astrid Hofferson, the first governor stood depicted as she was in the later stages of her life. Clad in a red tunic, fur armguards, her classic spiked skirt and armoured leggings. She looked like a proper Vikings warrior woman leaning on her battle-axe. The only difference was the green cape draped over her shoulders clasped together by a metal pin displaying the Imperial insignia as well as other minor details on her outfit that signified her status and rank. Her hair had remained the same over the years, insisting on wearing it in her trademark single braid even as she progressed in age. Now her portrait hung proudly in the office of the governor, primarily hung there as a reminder to who they thanked their current freedom.

Governor Waldin Hofferson stared at the portrait almost every day from his seat in the office. Thanking her for the chances she gave her people. Waldin stood up from his seat and walked to the window at the very back of his office. From here he could survey over a large part of the rebuild island of Berk, what was once a normal Vikings village was now a sprawling provincial city in the north. Complete with stone housing, paved roads, a manufactorum and ample fertile soil to feed its inhabitants. Trade was done through the rebuild and enlarged docks and the airship port, which he unfortunately couldn't see from his office which was built together with the rest of the government offices on the remains of what was once the Great-Hall.

Waldin then looked down to the streets below and watched the people, his people run around and have their normal daily lives without worry. He might be the fourth generation of Hofferson governor on the island but out of his teachings he knew he would prefer this kind of life compared to that of imprisonment and maybe traditional Viking life. But he was biased in that respect. Astrid Hofferson, his great-great grandmother ensured that all future generations of his clan knew this.

Suddenly there was a polite knock on the door. "Enter." Waldin spoke. As commanded the visitor entered. It was one of the Berkian Guard, they were a part of the Imperial army and as such wore the sanctioned armour all Imperial troops did. They had a red decal on their white armour and as a part of their heritage had added little wings to the side of their helmets and a small Berkian symbol on their left armguard as a testament to their heritage.

"Excuse me governor." The soldier said while saluting. "But the dreadnought 'Dragon's Fury' is landing momentarily. High Admiral Haddock has arrived sir."

"Very well." Waldin said. "I'll welcome him personally, assemble the welcome party."

"Yes sir." The soldier said with a slight bow before running off. Waldin exited his office as well and made a quick detour by his family's stables.

"Astrid? Pumpkin, you here?" He called.

"Daaad, don't call me that!" Came the answer. A 15 year old blonde girl that many said was the mirror image of her great-great grandmother appeared from somewhere in the stables, a colourful blue-yellow Nadder following in her wake.

"Well hurry up darling. The Haddocks are arriving." Waldin said and immediately the girl perked up.

"Will Hiccup be there?" She asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" He asked.

"Yeey, come on Stormfly!" Astrid said before rushing past her father and towards the airship docks.

Waldin chuckled. "Ah, teenage daughters." He muttered.

Both of them arrived at the aforementioned docks not too much later. The welcome party of Berkian Guard was already present. But they were nothing compared to the 'Dragon's Fury'. Waldin had seen the humongous craft before but it never failed in awing him with its size. Dragon's Fury was a dreadnought designed and completed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third at the end of his life, some 60 years earlier. By now there were multiple of the same class build and in use, the huge craft used four balloons to stay aloft as opposed to the two its predecessors used. And unlike the Bastion or the Harrower these ships had their frame build around the balloons as opposed to hanging below it. This made for an intimidating battleship-like craft with multiple weapon batteries, hangars and a commanding presence on any theatre it was on. And this particular specimen had been in the Haddock family since its completion.

Waldin and his daughter waited patiently for the ship to land and blow away anything that wasn't properly secured. Once it was securely on the ground and the engines were spinning down the frontal drawbridge opened up and Waldin's guest exited.

Sven Haddock was like all his ancestors a tall man with green eyes and auburn hair. And like all Haddock men had in their later life he sported a fiery red beard carefully groomed into shape, as opposed to his more Viking ancestors that is. He wore his usual admiralty uniform with bright red cape and resolutely stepped in direction of governor Waldin.

"Governor..." Sven greeted coolly.

"Admiral..." Waldin replied at a similar tone while both men glared at each other. That until Sven began to smile and started chuckling.

"Hehehe, Waldin my friend." He said as gave the man a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise you old shit. It has been too long." Waldin said now more enthusiastically. "How is it going?"

"Good my friend, very good." Sven said as he released Waldin. "And with you as well I hope. Government not driving you insane I hope."

"Not at all, I would think you'd be under more stress than me to be honest." Waldin said as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Tell me about it..." Sven said with a sign before he saw Astrid standing nearby. "Why Astrid, is that you? You surely shot up since the last time I saw you."

"Hi mister Haddock." Astrid said.

"Now now Astrid, what did I tell you?" Waldin said.

"Sorry, sir Haddock." Astrid corrected.

"Ah, it's fine lassie. Call me Sven." He said brushing it aside.

"Okay, uh... is Hiccup here as well?" She asked.

Sven laughed loudly. "Of course lassie, he's still somewhere in the hold. Go find him and drag him out will you." He said.

"Okay! Thanks Mr. Haddock!" She called as she sped past and ran up the ramp, dodging past a few crewmembers in a hurry.

"Hohoho, she's something alright Waldin." Sven said.

"Tell me about it. Now my friend, come with me and let me treat you to a drink while you tell me about your adventures." Waldin said.

"Oh count me in. I've been looking forward to this visit." Sven said as both friends made way to leave the docks. "I can use some off time. I mean everyday it's something, they really can't go a week without some type of problem. And don't get me started on the amount of times they got their tracks stuck in the bloody desert..."

Meanwhile Astrid had found her friend Hiccup somewhere in the hold tending to the saddle of his beloved dragon Toothless. How he named his Nightfury the exact same as his great-great grandfather did is a story for another time though.

"Hi Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she got close, resulting in Hiccup vaulting over Toothless in a spectacular manner.

He then poked his head out from behind the scaly black reptile. "Astrid! Please don't do that!"

"You were taking too long. Come on, I have some things I wish to show you!" Astrid said.

"Alright, just give me a moment." He said getting back on his feet.

Astrid meanwhile grabbed his wrist. "No buts, I've waited long enough for you to come. Now let's go!" She said as she pulled him away.

"ASTRID! NOT SO FAST!" Hiccup futily protested as he was been dragged away like a ragdoll. Much to the amusement of Toothless and anyone close enough to observe the scene. The former followed quickly, not willing to be left out and maybe to spend some time with Stormfly.

Sven was meanwhile looking out of the window of Waldin's office. The former coming up behind me with two filled glasses in hand, one of which he gave to Sven. Together they gazed over the city and towards the scene of Astrid dragging Hiccup through the streets followed by two dragons.

"It's almost funny how much they look like their great-great grandparents." Sven said.

"Quite, I'm silently hoping their friendship may blossom into something more my friend." Waldin said. "Astrid Hofferson II and Hiccup Haddock V. Has a bit of a ring to it don't you think?"

"Indeed. Still, I find it a little bit funny."

"Destiny has a funny way of working has it not?"

"Quite." Sven said as he heaved his glass. "To them and a more prosperous future."

Waldin tinked his glass against Sven's. "To them..." He said before they both drank.

You know... destiny is a funny thing...

 **The end**

 **Fhew, okay I'm clocking this off at over 12 000 words and 23 pages. As aforementioned this took a long time and there might be some grammatical mistakes I missed during revisions. It is my sincerest hope that if you reached this far you enjoyed this story. Again this is by no means canon in the AU but it is a nice way of showing what might have been different. If you guys like this please let me know and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **I always intended for this to be just a one-shot but if this is very well received I might consider expanding on the idea with some more shorts in the same universe told through different eyes.**

 **And now for an announcement, one that could either be received by confetti, fireworks and hysterical masses or a universal meh… I hereby announce that I have officially started on the sequel to the first story. The real one this time, I have no idea on publish date yet but know that it's in the pipe and getting ready to be fired.**

 **I'm signing off now. Hope you enjoyed, till next time.**


End file.
